Fox and the Hound
by Human Inuaysha
Summary: Naruto a young fox has been captured and dragged back by Sasuke a hound dog. Now Naruto waits unknowing of his future now. Sasunaru


We do not own Naruto!

* * *

A young hound dog wandered away from his owner's home, towards the woods with no plans to go too far, eager to learn to hunt so he could get out and help his 'owner' instead of being compared to the other hound dog that lived there. He stopped on the outskirts of the woods, examining it before he wandered only a few feet in, making sure to leave some kind of puppy trail.

A young kitsune played near the edge of a stream not to far from the forest edge he was a few months old, but only half the size of an adult fox. A sly smirk slide across his face as he began to chase after his bushy tail before stopping noticing a mole starting to dig deep within the earth on the side of hill. Curiosity got the best of the young kitsune as he wondered over scaring the mole deep into the ground kicking dirt out toward the fox.

He wandered around, leaving small trails to get back, hiding in a group of bushes, spotting something near by. he smirked inwardly and watched quietly, waiting for the right moment to attack, still being new to it all, not knowing he was suppose to go straight for the prize.

The kitsune whimpered stepping back trying to get the dirt from his eyes. He tries to use his paws as best he could.

The pup readied himself and pounced his prey, it happening to be the young kit, glad it had been blinded by the dirt so there wasn't, as he would think, be that much of a struggle.

The young kitsune let out a low growl his hind feet to kick the attacker off as he struggled to see his attacker.

He struggled back to keep the kit down and bit down on his neck, growling deeply as he continued to try and pin him down and get him to quit struggling.

The kitsune let out a low whimper and cry trying his best to keep from being kept down.

The hound bit down a bit harder, growling continuously as warning, growing aggravated with the kit under him.

The kit's struggles finally stopped as he struggled for air now his body becoming near motionless.

The hound gave off what some might call a sigh of relief in his own way and remained pinning the kit down for a moment to catch his breath before he started to tug.

The fox whimpered out and struggled to hold his ground using his front paws.

He growled a warning again as he continued to tug at the fox.

The fox let out a weak cry his blue orbs locking onto his dark eyes.

When the blue eyes locked with his own, he narrowed them, growling lowly in the back of his throat.

The fox let out a low whimper as his grip loosened from the ground.

At this, he took his chance and tugged more.

The young kitsune looked around trying to see if there was a human before transforming into a human like form trying to escape the hound that was trying to drag him off.

The hound quickly let go and backed up, still growling, now as if it would protect himself before he glanced around, wondering if it were safe for him.

The young kitsune boy stepped back letting out a low growl his ears going back blood trailing down his neck from where the hound had bit down.

He stepped back a few steps and transformed, still growling, ready to pounce once again if need be.

"... You're attacking me with out your man..." The young kitsune whispered out.

"And you're point?" he growled "What I do is none of your concern, weakling."

"... Why are you attacking me when there is no need for it..."

He started to move closer, one slow, cautious step at a time "Because I feel like it." he growled quietly

Naruto looked to him sadly. "... Are you practicing using me...?"

He nodded, never losing his glare "What if I am?"

"... How can you do this...?" He spoke in a sad tone looking toward the hound.

"It's simple. It's in my blood. You should know that." he said in a low tone.

Naruto looked to him still. "... It's in my blood to kill, but I don't..."

"Maybe you should learn before you're killed." he stopped where he was, a bit confused by this one before him.

"... Why would I stain myself with blood... the only reason I kill is for food..."

He was almost tempted to tilt his head out of curiosity, but forced himself to remain still "That will only get you killed quicker, Fox."

"... There's always your wits..." The young kitsune spoke shape shifting back into his fox form taking off into the woods toward his home.

He growled and shifted back, about to chase, freezing when he heard a growl a few yards away, looking over to see another hound, much older, and a man come into the clearing.

Naruto made it to his burrow that was down stream quickly sliding into the darkness of his hole staying toward the back.

He gave a small, harmless growl as the older, grey hound picked him up by the beck of his neck, the man scolding the younger, black hound as said young one stared back in the direction of the fox.

Naruto shivered slightly in fear his bushy tail covering himself up with his tail waiting for the pup to come back and attack him even in his home.

He struggled against the older hound and somehow managed to free himself, running off.

The fox listened for anything on the outside then froze hearing loud beats against the ground.

The man instructed to the older hound to chase and he waited while the grey one obeyed. The younger one, however, managed to slip through small area's, following the foxes scent.

The young kitsune moved as far back as he could from the entrance of the burrow his blue eyes watching in fear for the pup to find him.

It didn't take long for him to find the den, growling loud enough for it to echo back to the fox.

The fox let out a low growl back as he tried his best to keep from the hound's reach.

He started to dig a bit to get better access to get through, continuing to growl to let the fox know he wasn't backing down.

The fox stayed back refusing to fight back against the pup.

He managed to get through, standing a few feet in front of the kit, baring his teeth.

The fox had his back against the wall of the den his blue orbs locked onto the hound before him.

The hound gave a quiet bark, inching forward.

"... Why are you doing this...?" His voice whispered out,

"Because I can." his voice echoed a bit.

Slowly the fox laid down on the ground his head resting on his paws submissively.

He couldn't help it this time as the hound's head tilted "Why won't you fight back?" his voice sounded again as he sat back.

"... I only kill for food... I will not kill just to protect myself..." His voice was low.

He gave a low growl "You'd rather die, huh?"

"... You are just going to drag me back as your trophy..."

He let out a small noise and stood, moving closer, closing the space and grabbing hold of the kit by his neck.

The fox let out a loud cry of pain as he tried to pull away from the hound pushing his feet back into the ground.

He gave a deep, loud growl, tugging more.

The fox refused to let go of the ground in front of him trying to keep from being taken from his home. "... Why are you doing this to me...?"

"Because you were in the wrong place at the wrong time." his voice sounded as he gave another, rough tug.

The fox flew forward letting out a weak cry as he fell forward.

He stumbled, nearly tumbling backwards, accidently letting go to keep his balance, but pounced the kit to get his hold back.

A loud cry escaped the kitsune's lips his body falling against the ground.

He gave a small growl as he bit back down, moving to drag the kit from his den.

Naruto couldn't struggle back anymore against the hound.

Sasuke managed to get him out of the den and blinked a bit when the light hit his eyes to adjust again, his hold still on the kit.

Naruto tried to pull slightly from the hound then his eyes closing tightly.

He looked up when he heard a noise near them. His owner and the elder hound ran up to them and took the kit from Sasuke.

The kit let out a weak cry when he was held up by the scruff of his neck.

"Good work." The man said, rather impressed with the young hound. Sasuke sat and let out a happy bark and followed both back to the house.

The kitsune looked back to the young hound his blue orbs filled with sadness as his home began to fade.

The hound just stared, almost glared at the kit, despite the guilt rising.

The kitsune stayed silent the whole trip his ears pressed back against his head.

When they made it back to the house, both hounds were allowed into the house and the man threw the kit in a cage, locking it and kneeling and checking the kit out.

The kit backed away from the human letting out a low warning growl.

He smirked "You don't scare me, Kit." He said standing and walking off. The elder hound took to his bed while the younger one wandered cautiously around the house.

The young kitsune laid down in the cage his head laying on his front paws.

The man had went to do some things, then headed to bed. Sasuke snuck around a few more minutes before he poked his head into the room where the cage sat, staring from his 'hiding' spot at the kid.

Low whimpers could be heard from the cage as the fox's tail curled around its slender form.

He watched with caution for a few minutes before he entered the room and gave a quiet bark as to make his presence known.

The fox stirred slightly moving toward the edge of the cage looking toward the sound.

He slowly made his way towards the cage, keeping a calm look to his features.

The young kitsune sat at the front of the cage watching him sadly.

He took a spot in front of the cage and stared, blankly.

"... He's going to skin me isn't he..." The young fox spoke in a sad tone.

He looked to the side before he answered "Beats me. I don't know what Master does to the younger ones such as yourself."

"... Probably fatten me up then skin me and use the meat on my body for your food along with the older looking mutt..."

He growled "He's not a mutt!" he snapped quietly.

The fox jumped a little startled.

He couldn't help but laugh a bit as he stood, lowering his front half to stretch "Don't talk so foully about Kakashi, or else."

"Or else what your master chops me up into pieces for your dinner?" The fox smirked.

He growled deeply "Or I'll kill you slowly and painfully myself."

The kitsune shrugged slightly. "Couldn't be any worse then seeing your mom being hunted down by humans and shot in front of you oh wait dogs don't have to watch that stuff do they?" The fox chuckled. "You have a warm bed and dinner served to you out of a dish."

He began to move closer, cursing the cage between himself and the kit, ready to get his teeth in the kit before him.

The kit just sat in silence his deep blue eyes watching him sadly.

He gave a small jump when he heard a noise behind him, the older hound moving into the room.

The young kitsune laid down quickly his ears going back.

He looked back some and sat as the older walked closer "Sasuke, stop pestering the prey." the elder's voice sounded calmly.

"... That's your name?" the fox spoke up looking toward the hound.

The younger hound looked back to the kit with a nod "Why?"

"... I just wanted to know who would be eating me." He spoke in a soft tone as he laid back a bit.

The younger one rolled his eyes and started towards the older one. Kakashi watched Sasuke a bit, looking to the kit with a curious look.

"... You're older what does your master do to the young ones?" Naruto spoke looking toward the older dog sadly.

Kakashi looked to him with a tilted head "He waits until they're full grown, then skins them..."

"And used the meat for your meals right?"

He gave a small nod, sitting in his spot, watching the kit "Yes."

The fox shrugged his shoulders back. "Guess it's not to bad I'll be fed and given a warm place to stay."

He gave another nod and stood. "Is that all, kit?"

"Yeah I think so, there's no point in really talking to me..." The fox shifted laying on his side stretching out.

He gave one last nod before he turned to walk out again "Come on, Sasuke." The younger hound gave a small nod, watching the kit as he followed behind.

Naruto laid quietly in his cage his tail flopping up and down.

He shot the kit a quick look of pity before he disappeared behind the wall that separated the room and the hall.

The kitsune curled into a ball trying to settle for the night.

The two hounds made their way back to their 'room' and Sasuke crawled into the dog bed while the other rested near it, closing his eyes to sleep as soon as his head rested on his front paws.

The fox shivered in his sleep from the cold room.

The younger hound felt restless, but forced himself to stay so he didn't wake up the older hound, watching as he slept peacefully.

Low whimpers could be heard echoing down the hallway.

Sasuke sat up, cocking his head to the side at the sounds, carefully climbing over the older hound.

The kitsune was having a nightmare his hind feet kicking at the cage.

He wandered back into the room, watching with amusement at the side of the cage.

With the force the kitsune was using hitting the cage enough to knock the lock pick free the door sliding open.

The hound stood in front of the cage door, slowly inching into the cage to make sure the kit wouldn't wake and try to escape.

When the kit felt his feet hit nothing, but air his dark blue orbs opened quickly jumping up from his sleep.

He let out a quiet growl to avoid waking up his master, but loud enough to get the kit's attention.

The young kitsune looked toward the sound inching toward the edge of the cage to peer down at him not bothering to leap over him slowly he took a seat at the edge.

He watched a moment before he chose to speak "What? You're not going to try to escape?"

"Do you want me to?" The kitsune spoke softly.

"Well, no, but...Most do." The hound replied, a bit confused with this kit before him.

"... The only reason I would escape this cage is to get into a warmer room..." The kitsune let out a low yawn.

He thought a moment, then slowly and cautiously laid down a few inches from the exit of the cage "I guess... You could... Sleep next to me..." he spoke, thinking and rethinking his actions.

"There's no way out of this house is there?" The kitsune spoke up not moving from the cage yet.

He shook his head "Nope. Not one little escape route. I've tried. Why?"

"I wanted to make sure before I leapt down to move to a warmer room." He spoke softly.

He sat up and stared a moment "You can't leave this room. Master would be furious at me."

"... Oh." The fox spoke sitting up slightly.

He gave a small nod "But I won't mind providing warmth for one night..." he mumbled.

"So you'll lay in the cage with me?" The kitsune's tail began to wag back and forth.

"Yeah. But only for one night!" he said, as if trying to tell himself the same thing and that he shouldn't do it again.

Naruto gave a faint nod and moved to the back of the cage so the hound could leap in.

The young hound stood and leapt into the cage, moving forward a bit and laying down in the middle.

The kitsune moved close resting his head on the back of the hound's neck.

He closed his eyes halfway, becoming full aware of the kits actions now, incase he had decided to try anything funny.

The fox curled against the hound letting out a soft murring sound as he started to drift off.

The murring sounds were starting to put the hound to sleep suddenly calmed and sleepy, he let out a yawn as he began to drift.

The kitsune enjoyed the warmth he was getting from the hound that laid beside him.

It wasn't long before the young hound was asleep, content and enjoying the company of the fox curled up next to him.

---

Next morning

---

Orochimaru woke up to Kakashi nudging his hand and swatted him away "I'm up. I'm up..." he grumbled, standing and getting both the older hound and the pup something before going to find the pup when Sasuke didn't come to being called to. The last room he checked was the one with the caged kit. his eyes narrowed as he walked over and grabbed said hound by the scruff of his neck. "And just what do you think you're doing, Sasuke?" Said hound whimpered and struggled a bit.


End file.
